Boytoy Baby
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: Set in early season 5 at Wolfram and Hart. Lilah pays Wesley a little visit, with naughty intentions. WL sweet/smutty oneshot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JULIE!


**A/N: So I know you guys probably thought I had been kidnapped or murdered since I seemed to drop off the face of the planet. Lol But I'm fine. Hehe I am really sorry that I haven't updated my other stories!! I've just been busy, and I've actually started writing a book!! I'm excited about that!! Anywho, don't worry, I have every intention of finishing Dollface, and adding new chapters to Monsterfest, ITL, and Hogwarts. For right now, I have this one shot about one of my absolute favorite couples from Angel!**

**This story is a birthday gift to my dear friend Julie!! She is the biggest WL fan I know, and an incredible person! Julie, you are the sweetest girl, and you brighten up my life. I don't know what I would do without you!! Happy birthday, my dear!! Love ya!!!**

**Oh and this was inspired by the video my friend Katie and myself did for Julie's Bday. Everyone, look up Eminemgrl814 on youtube, and check out her amazing videos!!**

**Warning: CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT!!**

* * *

She had her hair in loose curls cascading around her face. He always liked her hair when it had a curl to it, though he strained to not think of such things. It was hard enough keeping his sense of control while looking on at the vision of Lilah Morgan perched on his desk, smiling viciously at him, without fantasizing about the many physical attributes of hers he had always admired. That was dangerous territory…a road he could not go down again…not now.

"Hi honey!" Lilah cooed with mock sweetness in her voice "Miss me?"

Wesley fought the urge to grin. Whatever else Lilah was, being boring was certainly not one of her qualities "Actually, I hadn't given the subject much thought."

She plastered on a faux pout "Oh, well I guess you've had a lot on your mind with the becoming evil and boinking your twiggy secretary." Her red lips formed a devilish grin.

He scowled "Fred is not my secretary, and we are certainly not…boinking as you so eloquently phrased it."

"Fascinating that the insinuation of nailing the anorexic seems to get to you more than the whole evil thing. Not that I blame you, being bad is fun."

Wesley sighed "I have hardly gone evil, Lilah."

She looked around in mock puzzlement "Hold the phone…we are in Wolfram and Hart, aren't we? Being dead, you lose your sense of direction."

At that, he couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his lips "You know perfectly well that we only made the deal to take over this wretched place in order to have the proper resources to do some real good."

She nodded "Using the resources of evil to do good, that's almost as impressive as the time you ended world peace. You guys rock!" She gave the same thumbs up she had given the night they were offered the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart.

She was beginning to frustrate him. Conversations like this led to two possible outcomes for them, fighting or fucking, and Wesley wasn't in the mood for either. Well…perhaps he was too much in the mood for one as his eyes drank her in.

"Exactly why are you here?"

She could hear the arousal in his voice, not to mention the way his eyes trailed up and down her body.

He started at her feet, encased in crimson heels, his eyes traveling the path up her long, smooth legs, attempting, but failing, to get a glimpse between them as his stare traveled up her red dress, clinging tightly, _very_ tightly to her curves, to the silken scarf surrounding her neck. It was the color of blood, which seemed only fitting for what it covered, the scar he gave her, the night his heart was scarred forever.

"Oh come on Wes, you can't tell me I'm not a sight for sore eyes." Slowly and deliberately, Lilah removed her left leg from its position crossed over the right, spreading her legs apart just long enough for him to get a clear look between them at a sight he had not beheld in nearly a year, the place that felt and tasted like home to him, the only home he'd ever truly had, though he would scarcely admit the sentiment. Seeing her delicious womanhood, completely exposed, no hint of fabric covering, made him crave her even more. Realizing her maneuver had the intended effect, she crossed her right leg over her left. Only Lilah Morgan and Sharon Stone could pull that move off, and boy did she know it.

"I still work for this firm, remember?" Her voice brought him back to reality as he cleared his throat and shook off the naughty thoughts.

"I remember." His voice was dark. He most certainly did remember. He had tried desperately to free Lilah from the Hell she was trapped in, but he failed. There was no way out for her. Though that didn't stop him from spending every waking moment of free time he had over the past two months trying to find a loophole or some magic that could save her. He was Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, it was his duty to help people. Never mind the fact that he lo--, _cared_ about her.

"You haven't been here since the night we took the deal. Eve is our connection to the senior partners, so naturally I wonder what the occasion is." He clarified.

"So what do you think of my replacement?" She dodged his question "Think Eve has the chops to…" She rose to her feet, giving him a raised eyebrow "fill my shoes." She accentuated her point by rubbing her foot against his calf.

Wesley pulled away quickly, turning his back on her "Her motivations seem quite suspicious to me."

"So, you don't like her?"

"No." He answered flatly.

Lilah smiled "Because she's too much like me or not enough?"

Wes turned to face her "I don't believe there's a soul in this dimension or any other quite like you, Lilah."

There was an unusual sentiment in his voice. Their relationship hadn't exactly been gentle and open. Any feelings they shared were taken to the grave with her. Only she still technically existed, and therefore the feelings didn't have to remain dead and buried.

Lilah tossed her hair over her shoulder in a nervous gesture, though when she spoke, she sounded completely confident as always "So really, how are things with the Southern Belle?"

He exhaled loudly "I don't know what you mean. Fred and I are just friends and colleagues."

"Come on lover, you can dish the truth. I just want to know if the relationship you have with Miss Texas 2003 matches up to the relationship we had."

"What we had wasn't a relationship." He stated, though it was clear he did not believe his own words.

"Yes, it was, and you've got a dollar bill in your wallet that proves it."

There was a moment of awkward silence, but he did not deny her claim.

"I knew it! You still carry that dollar with you." Her voice was victorious.

"I hate to shatter your enormous ego Lilah, but I don't have the dollar." He denied.

Her grin didn't fade "Liar. I could always read your lies." She slowly crept closer to him until they were mere inches apart. "If that dollar is in your wallet, I'm just going to have to punish you for lying."

She reached behind him, her hands rubbing his ass as she reached her hand in his back pocket, pulling out the black leather wallet.

Waving it in front of his face, her voice was sing-song "Let's see what little Wesley's got in here."

Opening it, she sorted through the money. None of the bills in it bore her signature. She felt a tightening in her chest. Perhaps she had been wrong in assuming her ex would have kept something to remember her by. Perhaps he truly didn't care for her at all, and the only one who could ever have a place in his heart was the science geek he'd obsessed over without truly knowing. Lilah Morgan was not one to admit to feeling hope or any other ridiculous notions like that, but as she rummaged through his wallet, she couldn't help but feel the hope mixed with trepidation and nervousness. Great, she had become a girl.

Just as she was about to give up, her fingers grazed something folded in a separate slot. Pulling the green paper from its spot, she unfolded it, finding the unmistakable signature she had placed there a year earlier. The dollar was there, and what's more, it was worn, as though it had been held and refolded often.

"Told ya." She held the one dollar bill up.

He smiled knowingly "Yes, it appears you caught me in a lie."

Her grin turned mischievous "Naughty Wesley." she folded the dollar, placing it back in the wallet, and slowly put the wallet back in his pocket, pressing her chest against his and breathing warm breath on his neck as she did.

"Looks, like I get to punish you now…"

In an instant she had his back legs pushed against his desk, her mouth latching onto his in a heated kiss. Their tongues warred for control. It had been too damn long since they had felt this perfect high, this amazing sensation of being in heaven, but acting like little devils. It was the most blissful feeling when they were together like this, and Wesley laughed internally at himself for thinking he could simply walk away from this, from Lilah. There was no walking away from her. Even death hadn't stopped the intensity of their passion. Lilah reached behind him strewing his papers off his desk, clearing it as she threw him down upon it, her lips attacking his throat.

"I must say, there are far worse methods of punishment then this." He said with humor laced in his voice.

"Oh lover, I'm just starting." leaning over his body as she straddled him on the desk, Lilah pulled her scarf from around her neck, revealing the scar underneath.

Wesley ached inside at the sight, and he reached up, running his fingers across her throat, as her fingers instinctually ran across the scar on his.

"Careful, my head tends to pop off if you grab my neck too hard." She quipped to cover the sentimental moment.

He simply smiled as his lips met her throat, tongue running over the scar in a similar manner as his fingers. Lilah's eyes shut at the wonderful sensation he caused before she gathered her wits, and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back against the desk.

"Ah ah ah, bad boy isn't going to distract me from my mission at hand." Her hand reached between them to take hold of his covered erection, smiling wickedly at the moan that escaped his throat.

Her tongue darted out, tasting his lips before entering his mouth again as his hands moved to cup her ass.

She pulled away "What did I say? No touching for you." She grabbed her scarf and pulled his hands to the left of him, where she used the scarf to tie his hands to the handle of his desk drawer. Wesley complied with her movements, fascinated with her control and dominance, that she displayed with confidence. He had never known a woman like her, so brazen and assured.

"That's better. Now I can punish you some more." She smirked as she ripped open his blue shirt, buttons flying everywhere. She leaned down, pressing her clothed breasts to his bare chest as her mouth attacked his again before moving to the sexy stubble of his cheeks. Wesley was the rare man who always looked sexier when scruffy. Her lips moved back to the scar on his throat, which she kissed tenderly before returning to her rough demeanor and making her way down his chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and biting down.

"Ah." He moaned out in pleasured pain at the feeling she invoked.

"Oh yeah, you missed me alright." She asserted jovially as she continue to lick and kiss a path down his abdomen, reaching his belt buckle.

"Well, this is in the way." She added coyly as her hand went to his belt buckle, unfastening it and ripping it from his body, throwing it to the floor before her nimble fingers unbuttoned his pants slowly, pulling them down his legs, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, his hardened treat, clearly visible to her hungry eyes.

"Tsk tsk so many obstacles." She pulled his boxers down like she had his pants, finally revealing his erect member to her for the firs time in a year.

"Hmm, what ever do I do with this?" She spoke in faux confusion.

"Lilah…" Wesley's voice was one of both pleading and warning.

She smirked, her face so near to his cock he could feel her warm breaths against it, and it was driving him insane with lust.

"I wonder…" She licked the head of his dick tentatively, before moving away again.

"Oh God." He groaned out.

"That was kind of yummy. I think I'll have some more." She continued her teasing by simply licking the underside of his penis, and quickly pulling away again.

This time he groaned in exasperation "Lilah, just take me in your mouth…please."

Her devilish smile seemed permanent as she grabbed his balls and tugged lightly. Enough to cause slight pain, but a pleasurable one.

"Bloody Hell, you are evil." He managed to belt out.

His words seem to satisfy her "Well, this is your punishment, but _I'm_ in charge."

He nodded "Just please.."

"Please what?" She refused to relent.

"Lilah." His tone was warning again.

She simpered as her mouth surrounded the head of his cock, sucking hard. He moaned loudly at this before she removed her mouth, and a whine escaped his throat. Her hand wrapped around his length as she watched the wanted look on his face. She had him practically in tears with want for her. It was incredibly exhilarating.

"Maybe you've been punished enough." was the only thing she said before she took him into her throat as far as she could, her hand stroking the remainder of his length that could not fit in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around as she moaned, sending vibrations through him. As her right hand continued to stroke him, her left took hold of his balls, rubbing and squeezing gently.

"Jesus…yes…" He moaned as she pleasured him with her mouth and hands.

His hands attempted to free themselves, to no avail, with the desire to run his fingers through her hair. She continued her ministrations for several minutes before his hips began thrusting radically against her mouth as his panting increased. She knew he was close to the edge, so she opened her throat and took him in as deep as she could, swallowing around him.

"Bloody fucking Hell Lilah, I'm going to…"

She nodded, indicating her consent. With her sucking forcefully on his cock, she felt his balls tense in her hand as he exploded in her mouth. She drank in his juices willingly, swallowing every bit of him, and licking him dry. When her task was finished she traveled up his body to look in his crystal blue eyes.

"Your penance has been paid. You want me to untie you now, lover?"

"I think perhaps you should." He replied, playing her game.

The moment his hands were free, he had them flipped over, his mouth trailing down her body, suckling her through her dress as he made his way between her thighs, burying his head there. He took one long lick of her slit before hearing something that stopped him.

It was an "Oh my God.", but it didn't come from Lilah. Removing his face from her core, Wesley looked up at the shocked face of Fred.

Lilah's eyes darted back and forth between the two, an amused look upon her face.

"Fred…it's…this is not what it looks like." Wesley spoke in a high nervous pitch.

"Yeah, Wesley was just digging for gold." Lilah quipped.

She and Wesley locked eyes as they simultaneously burst out in a fit of laughter. As their giggle-fest seemed never ending, a disturbed Fred shook her head and stormed out of Wesley's office. Their mirth continued for many minutes before they finally stopped and caught there breaths.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" There was still joy in his voice. Joy. That was something he hadn't felt in some time.

"Uh huh, it's great. Now, you were in the process of gold digging…"

Wesley smirked as his head resumed its previous position between her legs. After this night he would continue his quest to save her, to release her, and bring her back to him, but for now he would just focus on this. After all, she was a bad girl in Wolfram and Hart Hell, the least he could do was punish her a little.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, Julie!!! Have a great birthday!!!! **


End file.
